


The Inter-Galactic Archives

by Reed_Zone_Alert (Eliza_Reed)



Series: Ratchet & Clank Reborn [1]
Category: Ratchet & Clank
Genre: Bogon Galaxy, Galactic History, Gen, Polaris Galaxy, Solana Galaxy, The Cragmites, The Great Clock, The Lombaxes, The Zoni - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24108058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza_Reed/pseuds/Reed_Zone_Alert
Summary: These are the intergalactic archives pertaining to the history of my version of the Ratchet and Clank universe, depicted in the seriesRatchet & Clank Reborn.These archives also contain information about the species residing in said universe, as well as notable planets and other locations.WARNING:These archives WILL contain spoilers. Read at your own risk.Note:Chapter number is subject to change. Also VERY slow to updates.
Series: Ratchet & Clank Reborn [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739431
Kudos: 5





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, still figuring some stuff out. In the meantime, here's the Table of Contents for you to examine at your lesiure.
> 
>  **Note:** Also, some of these species and planets are ones that I made up myself. But the majority of them all come from the _Ratchet & Clank_ series.

_ ~Table of Contents~ _

** HISTORY **

  * **The Solana Galaxy**



_Part I_

  1. The Technomite Dynasty (100-456, Inter-Galactic Calendar)
  2. The Fall of the Technomites & The Rise of the Azimuth Dynasty (456-488)
  3. The Great War & The Cragmite Purge (1925-2142)



_Part II_

  1. The Lombax Disappearance (3456)
  2. The Rise of the Marcadian Republic & The Creation of the Galactic Rangers (3456-3458)
  3. The Ranger Disappearance & The Deplanetiser (5354)
  4. The Second Great Tear (5359)



  * **The Polaris Galaxy**


  1. The Phyronix Dynasty (135-1256)
  2. The Fall of the Phyronix Dynasty & The Rise of the Polaris Federation (1256-1260)
  3. The Great War & The Cragmite Purge (1925-2142)
  4. The New Polaris Defense Force (2143)
  5. The Second Great Tear (5359)


  * **The Bogon Galaxy** (Timeline Still In Development)


  1. ???



  * **The Great Clock** (Timeline Still In Development)


  1. The Great Tear (???)
  2. Construction of the Great Clock (???-???)
  3. The Zoni Disappearance (3456)
  4. The Second Great Tear (5359)



  * **The Insomniac Museum** (Timeline Still In Development)


  1. Creation of the Insomniac Museum (???-???)



** SENTIENT SPECIES (All Galaxies) **

  1. Lombaxes (Status: Nearly Extinct)
  2. Cragmites (Status: Nearly Extinct)
  3. Elkai (Status: Endangered)
  4. Aez'ear (Status: Endangered)
  5. Markazians (Status: Not At Risk)
  6. Cazares (Status: Not At Risk)
  7. Drophyds (Status: Not At Risk)
  8. Blarg (Status: At Risk)
  9. Rilgarians (Status: Not At Risk)
  10. Aleerans (Status: Not At Risk)
  11. Tharpods (Status: Not At Risk)
  12. Fongoids (Status: At Risk)
  13. The Zoni (Status: Unknown, Likely Extinct)
  14. The Loki (Status: Unknown, Likely Extinct)
  15. The Technomites (Status: Extinct)



** PLANETS & OTHER NOTABLE LOCATIONS (All Galaxies) **

  * **Solana**


  1. Marcadia
  2. Kerwan
  3. Veldin 
  4. Novalis 
  5. Grelbin
  6. Sargasso
  7. Aridia
  8. Reepor
  9. Maktar Station
  10. Aranos
  11. Rilgar
  12. Umbris
  13. Orxon
  14. Shadow Sector


  * **Polaris**


  1. Fastoon
  2. Meridian
  3. Nora
  4. Oseram
  5. Etheria
  6. Cobalia
  7. Apogee Space Station
  8. Morklon
  9. Lumos
  10. Zanifar
  11. Igliak
  12. Ublik Passage
  13. Pegasus Outpost


  * **Bogon**


  1. Barlow
  2. Endako
  3. Gorn
  4. Notak
  5. Daxx
  6. Snivelak
  7. Oozla
  8. Deep Space Disposal Facility
  9. Dobbo
  10. Lunar City
  11. Todano
  12. Oltanis
  13. Yeedil
  14. Smolg
  15. Damosel
  16. Carja
  17. Wupash Nebula
  18. Slim Cognito's Ship Shack
  19. Vaknar III
  20. The Ephemeris Ruins


  * **The Forbidden Expanse** (Additional Locations TBA)


  1. The Great Clock
  2. The Nexus Cloud
  3. The Insomniac Museum




	2. History ~ The Solana Galaxy, Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter covers the first half of the Solana Galaxy's recorded history.

The Technomite Dynasty (100-456)

The Technomites were the first species of the Solana galaxy to develop star-faring technology. Using this technology, the Technomites were able to conquer and take control of the entire galaxy in just a hundred years. With this came not only much of the technology- both space-faring and otherwise- used by modern Solanaans today, but also the establishment of the Inter-Galactic calendar currently used by the Solana, Polaris, and Bogon galaxies. However, despite these ancient wonders brought by the Technomites, the rise of this Empire also resulted in the oppression of many of the galaxies races- and even in the extinction of others. Other races were driven off their homeworlds and forced to live in exile, searching for a new planet on which to live.

Some of these races, such as the Markazians and the Fongoids, were able to find new homes in neighboring galaxies and eventually prosper. However, other races like the Loki eventually fell off the face of history and are now presumed extinct.

The reign of the Technomite Dynasty lasted from 100-456. In 456, a Lombax by the name of Adair Azimuth challenged the Technomites’ rule- resulting in a war that lasted nearly 30 years.

The Fall of the Technomites & The Rise of the Azimuth Dynasty (456-488) 

The war began when General Adair Azimuth chose to challenge Technomite Empire, claiming that he could free the galaxy of the tyrannical rule if the other races banded together alongside the Lombaxes in battle. However, what the rest of the galaxy- and even the Lombaxes themselves were unaware of- was that Azimuth had no intention of freeing the galaxy. In fact, according to his own personal journal, he intended to take the throne for himself and rule over the galaxy in the Technomites’ place.

The bloodshed lasted for nearly 30 years. It only ended with even more bloodshed when the Lombaxes and Terachnoids developed an airborne bioweapon designed to kill the Technomites. The Technomite homeworld was bombarded with capsules that released the poisonous toxins into the air, killing millions in just one day. By the end of the week, the Technomite homeworld was rendered completely lifeless.

Worlds colonised by the Technomites were also bombarded with the bioweapon, leaving countless worlds both lifeless and uninhabitable. Eventually, the Technomites were extinct, and Azimuth had taken control of the throne. And rather than giving the rest of the galaxy what he had promised, he took advantage of their weakened state in order to rule. The rein of the Azimuth Dynasty lasted from 488-3456. During that reign, in 1925 the Cragmites rose up and rebelled against Azimuth rule, intent on freeing the galaxy once and for all. This rebellion erupted into the Great War, which lasted for about 217 years.

The Great War & The Cragmite Purge (1925-2142)

The Great War was the longest war recorded in galactic history, and one so destructive that even neighboring galaxies such as Polaris and Bogon were affected for many generations to come. Entire planets across all three galaxies and beyond were glassed- Orxon, Morklon, Barlow, and many others. Races whose names have since been lost to history were completely wiped out. The war finally ended when the Lombaxes sent their warships to Reepor and glassed the planet in 2142.

All life on the planet was extinguished, and the remaining Cragmites surrendered. Azimuth had the remainder of the Cragmite race banished from the Solana galaxy. The rule of the Azimuth Dynasty lasted for 1314 more years- until 3456, in which both the Lombaxes and the Zoni mysteriously vanished.

_End of Part I_


End file.
